Inventaire
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Je peux te poser une question ?


Spoilers : Saison 2, épisode 17 pour le contexte  
Notes : Merci à Alohomoraa pour son aide dans l'entreprise de démolition/reconstruction. La fanfiction de base ne me plaisait vraiment pas et la fanfiction finale ne figurera pas parmi mes préférées, mais au moins, elle ne me fait plus honte.

**INVENTAIRE**

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Il pivote prudemment sur sa chaise. Sara est assise sur le lit, les bras enroulés autour des genoux et les yeux fixés sur lui. Elle a les cheveux en bataille, les plis de l'oreiller imprimés dans la joue et les yeux cernés ; elle n'a pas dormi depuis... il ne saurait dire combien de temps.

Elle est ravissante.

Ils sont en fuite.

Ce n'est sans doute pas le moment de s'attarder sur le fait qu'elle est ravissante, moins parce qu'ils sont en fuite que parce qu'elle vient de demander si elle pouvait poser une question. Or, le ton employé, prudent et réfléchi, ne lui dit rien qui vaille : pas besoin de ce genre de précaution pour une question anodine, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils ont pris la chambre d'hôtel parce qu'ils avaient besoin de s'arrêter, se laver, se restaurer, se reposer. Sara est propre, rassasiée, installée sur le lit depuis un petit moment mais incapable de dormir en dépit de son épuisement, parce qu'elle a atteint ce point où le cerveau tourne en roue libre. Il comprend la sensation et l'expérimente en ce moment même ce qui, d'une certaine façon, est une bonne chose car il reste mille et un détails à planifier.

« Comment tu as fait, pour les injections d'insuline ? »

Il jette un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de la salle de bains, mais aucune chance de voir la cavalerie arriver de ce côté. Linc est enfermé là-dedans depuis un temps indécemment long, et en d'autres circonstances, Michael en serait embarrassé pour lui. Là, il peut comprendre : l'envie d'une douche dans un endroit agréable, et le besoin de quelques instants de solitude. De solitude, pas d'isolement.

Il comprend vraiment, mais une interruption serait bienvenue. D'un autre côté, il doute que Sara se lancerait dans une leçon sur l'imprudence et la bêtise d'avoir combiné insuline et pugnac _maintenant_, alors qu'il a besoin de réfléchir à la suite des événements.

« Pugnac, » se décide-t-il à répondre.

Il ne lui fait pas l'insulte de lui expliquer de quoi il s'agit, elle ne s'enquiert pas des méthodes qu'il a employées pour se le procurer. Deux années comme médecin à Fox River l'ont éclairée sur l'économie parallèle en prison.

Il se retourne déjà vers l'ordinateur portable mais elle n'en a semble-t-il pas fini avec lui.

« Les orteils tranchés ? »

Sa voix est posée et décidée, et il comprend qu'il ne s'agit là que de la deuxième question d'une série qui sera plus ou moins longue. Il hésite quelques secondes mais, quelles que soient ses réticences, il suppose que répondre est le moins qu'il puisse faire : les détenus ne balancent pas, mais il n'est plus un détenu et grâce à lui, elle n'est plus un médecin pénitentiaire. Et surtout... surtout, elle a _droit_ à des réponses. Elle a le droit de savoir pourquoi elle a passé presque deux mois à le rafistoler régulièrement, alors qu'il ignorait tout aussi régulièrement ses mises en garde et ses inquiétudes.

« John Abruzzi. »

Elle ramène un peu plus les jambes vers sa poitrine, pose le menton sur ses genoux et attend. Ce n'est pas de la simple curiosité. Ce n'est pas pour mesurer l'ampleur de son plan, elle pense à présent en avoir une assez bonne idée. C'est pour les détails. Elle a parfois la sensation de ne connaître que des facettes, un petit kaléidoscope de ce qu'il veut bien montrer : ce qu'il refuse de dire est bien plus révélateur que ce qu'il avoue, et elle se sent...

Elle _a_ mesuré l'ampleur de son plan, les éléments soigneusement travaillés et assemblés, et elle sait qu'il s'est documenté sur elle comme il s'est documenté sur Abruzzi ou Pope, les plans des souterrains ou les points faibles du système de sécurité.

... elle se sent ignorante. Et les réponses qu'il a refusé de lui fournir quelques jours ou semaines plus tôt ne rééquilibreront pas la donne mais seront, cependant, une preuve de bonne volonté.

« Il tenait vraiment à ce que je lui dise où était Fibonacci, » ajoute-t-il.

Il a un pincement au coeur en pensant à John ; il a un pincement au coeur en évoquant la façon dont a fini un type qui l'a mutilé, et il pense que cette réaction en dit long sur la façon dont la situation a tourné.

« L'arcade sourcilière ?

- Haywire ne dormait pas : impossible de creuser, et Bellick refusait de laisser Sucre revenir.

- Donc tu t'es... ?

- Contre les barreaux de la cellule, » approuve-t-il avec un hochement de tête. Non qu'il soit fier d'avoir renvoyé Haywire en section psychiatrique, mais c'était, dans les délais impartis, la moins mauvaise solution.

« Je vois. » Elle apprécie l'élégance du procédé : elle connaît les raisons pour lesquelles, officiellement, un transfert de cellule peut être effectué et... oui, elle apprécie l'élégance du procédé. « La coupure au bras ? »

Il fait machinalement glisser sa main juste au-dessus du coude et il sent la cicatrice sur la peau un peu plus fine à l'intérieur du bras.

« Il y avait un comprimé pour Linc. Pour simuler un malaise et le faire transporter à l'infirmerie la veille de... »

Elle se repasse le fil des événements et il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour comprendre le but de la manoeuvre et réaliser comment le plan aurait _dû_ tourner. Elle ignore ce qui est allé de travers, mais ça, ce sera une discussion pour un autre jour.

« La brûlure à l'omoplate ?

- Contre une canalisation, dans les souterrains. Je cherchais une autre issue. » Il hausse les épaules et la gratifie d'un petit sourire contrit. « Geary rackettait vraiment les détenus. »

Bien sûr que Geary rackettait vraiment les détenus : d'une part, si elle doit être tout à fait franche, un gardien corrompu est loin d'être l'aspect le plus inattendu de cette histoire ; d'autre part, Michael n'aurait pas fait accuser et virer un innocent.

Non, Michael n'aurait pas fait ça. Michael peut bien braquer une banque et faire évader son frère et six (plus ou moins) dangereux criminels avec eux deux, mais Michael n'aurait pas fait accuser et virer un innocent.

Elle a été accusée et virée, mais _elle_ n'était pas innocente.

« Mme Scofield ? »

Elle hausse légèrement les sourcils, à présent moins lisse et détachée, un brin piquante et exigeante, et il la considère sans comprendre.

« Ma mère ?

- Ta femme. »

C'est vrai. Il est marié. En quelque sorte. Il jette un coup d'oeil au jeu de cartes tatoué sur son avant-bras, rapidement mais pas assez pour que Sara ne le remarque pas.

« Nika devait me rendre quelques services...

- ... comme te procurer la clef de l'infirmerie ? » Le ton est un tout petit peu sec.

« ... et me faire passer une carte d'accès à la salle de stockage, » achève-t-il en ignorant l'interruption parce que répondre à cette question n'apporterait rien à personne.

Ils sursautent de concert lorsque le tintement d'un objet heurtant le sol provient de la salle de bains, suivi d'un vague juron, puis du grincement de la porte. Lincoln sort de la petite pièce, sa ceinture encore à la main, en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de la foutue vapeur là-dedans puis, comme personne ne prête attention à ses récriminations, il se tait.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment la question que je te posais, à propos de Nika, » a-t-elle tout juste le temps de souffler avant que Lincoln n'ait la fantaisie de leur demander ce qu'il se passe.

Michael sourit, un petit sourire en coin parce qu'il y a encore des questions auxquelles il préfère ne pas répondre, et elle n'insiste pas. Pour _cette_ question ? ce n'est pas un problème. En revanche... Elle reporte les yeux sur le jeu de cartes, hésite quelques secondes et finit par demander : « Où est-ce que je suis ? »

De l'autre côté de la chambre, Lincoln fournit des efforts louables pour les ignorer et farfouille bruyamment dans un sac.

Michael reste silencieux. Puis reste silencieux. Et encore un peu, si bien qu'elle finit par lâcher du regard le jeu de cartes. Il secoue doucement la tête pour signifier _nulle part _; elle sait très bien que c'est le hasard, les aléas de ce qu'il a dû et n'a pas dû mémoriser, les circonstances de la conception de son plan. Mais c'est un hasard symbolique, et le symbole est satisfaisant.

Michael sauvegarde ce qu'il était en train de faire sur le portable, quoi qu'il ait été en train de faire sur le portable, et vient s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit. Elle surprend un coup d'oeil de Lincoln, qui a l'air de se demander si leur discussion va durer encore longtemps, mais il ne dit rien et continuer de fouiller dans le sac.

Le matelas s'incurve un peu quand Michael s'assoit et elle glisse légèrement vers lui, juste assez pour que leurs épaules se touchent. Il lui sourit et se penche vers elle, la bouche à quelques centimètres à peine de son oreille, son souffle lui balayant les cheveux.

« Alors... est-ce que je peux _te_ poser une question ? »

-FIN-

11 mars-29 avril 2007


End file.
